Must be the Wrackspurts
by Zinala
Summary: Right after the battle, Luna and Neville have a moment together. Luna must have a bad case of wrackspurts. Luna/Neville
1. Luna's POV

Luna Lovegood had a bad case of wrackspurts, she was just certain of it. She could hardly think when she saw Neville, sitting on an abandoned bench in the ruins of the Great Hall. All thought abandoned her as she walked over to him and stared at him for a moment. She was sure that wrackspurts had her, the way she just stared, unable to form any coherent thought.

He was holding the blade of Godric Gryffindor in his hand, looking down at the ground, bloodied and dirty. The relief she felt to see him unharmed was immense, and with a smile, she sat down next to him, instantly taking his hand. Wrackspurts seemed to have fled at the motion, and she was finally able to think clearly once more to her relief.

"You're a hero." She said to him in her usual serene tone. He just looked to her with a smile and what looked like a blush under all the dirt and blood caking his face. He looked a right mess, she was sure, but it was endearing on him. Many things about the boy whose hand she held was endearing to her. She saw him shake his head out of the corner of her eye and turned to look at him with furrowed brows.

Giving her hand a slight squeeze he said: "No, it's Harry who is the hero." He shook his head once more, as if completely disregarding the part he played. He had killed the snake that Voldemort had. The snake that was a horcrux, about to attack Hermione and Ron. Luna smiled at him, this time shaking her head instead.

"You killed the snake. Ron and Hermione would be dead if it wasn't for you." She said it as though it were nothing, when really she felt a swell of pride for her friend. He finally came into his own as a Gryffindor it seemed, and people were looking at him with the admiration Luna always held. She always saw the Gryffindor in him, plain as day, and now everyone else could see what she saw. "Besides, Harry couldn't have killed Voldemort if the snake was alive. You did a lot, Neville." Her tone was still cool and calm, very much different to the flurry of emotions she felt inside her.

It was a nice thing, she decided, to be able to share the view she'd always seen. The brave Neville that she knew. The one that was a Gryffindor through and through, and now that everyone could see it, she smiled. She definitely liked sharing her view, and no one was more deserving than Neville she thought. After all he'd done, all he'd been through…it was about time people recognized him for it.

Through getting Dumbledore's Army back together and rebelling against the Carrow's, Neville's bravery never wavered. Not even through the torture he was subject to, and at remembrance Luna squeezed his hand tighter. She would be lying if she said she didn't think she had at least a bit of a crush on the older boy, and now, holding his hand, it seemed that it had grown.

Perhaps it was just the wrackspurts, but she was fairly certain she'd come to care greatly for one Neville Longbottom. He was so very different from her, and yet very complimentary to her own demeanor. They balanced one another, she thought, and balance was definitely something that was needed in this very uncertain world. Even now that the war was over.

"Thanks Luna. You always know how to put things in perspective for me." He smiled his unsure smile like he usually did. Like the old Neville would have. Not that this was a new Neville…it was just a more grown one. One that wasn't so uncertain. Well, usually anyhow.

She gave a giggle at her musings, causing Neville to give her a look. "I was just thinking about how much you'd changed then you go and give me the old unsure smile. It's not as becoming as the sure of yourself one." She said it with a nod and gave him a smile. Reaching her hand up to his cheek she used her sleeve to clean his face of a particularly bad spot of blood.

She was gentle as she looked at him, staring into his eyes unabashedly. He had grown to become quite handsome she thought, and she told him as much, causing him to blush. "Er, thanks Luna." He said as she finished wiping his face off. It was still dirty, but not as bad as before. This way she could see his handsomeness better, something she was most grateful for after all the ugly she'd just witnessed.

"You're very welcome." She said with a kick of her foot. Looking down, she started to hum a tune, still holding his hand with her own. She laced their fingers together with no problem as she hummed a tune. She was content to sit in silence, holding his hand and humming a soft tune. She was willing to bet she could be convinced to sit like this for hours at a time.

She thought back to her home – now in ruins – and how she'd never gotten to show anyone her ceiling friends. Perhaps she could salvage it somehow, but she thought it very unlikely. It was probably in pieces too small to ever fix again. Not that she didn't like a nice puzzle, but she feared that was one too big to ever really put together again.

"Luna…I have something to tell you." Neville said it with hesitation in his tone, and Luna looked to him, quirking her head slightly. She smiled and wondered what great secret Neville could have to share that would cause the blush and stutter to come back to him. She hoped it was something nice. Nice was definitely a good thing after all that had just happened.

"Oh?" she said it with a questioning tone, looking to him to search for any inclination of what it was he needed to tell her. But first, she had something of her own to say. It was something she had been thinking of saying for a while now, but she was never really certain of the truth of them until this moment. And Luna Lovegood never said anything unless she was absolutely sure of it.

"I think I'm in love with you, Neville Longbottom." She said it with no shame, no blush to her cheeks and in the usual lilting tone she was known for. His eyes widened just slightly, and a smile spread across his lips. She was glad to know that her words – or what she assumed was the effect of her words – made him happy. She smiled widely back to him.

"Well, that's wonderful." He said with a smile, grabbing her into a hug. "Because I think I love you too." His words were finished when he released her from the hug, still keeping her close. She could swear that wrackspurts were invading her again with the words he spoke, but she figured she was just happy to hear them back to her. She was happy to know the feelings were mutual.

"Does this mean you'll kiss me now?" She asked him, looking up into his eyes. He blushed again and averted his eyes. "Oh I do so hope that means you'll give me a kiss." She wasn't at all ashamed of her request. She was after all in love with the boy whose hand she held, and she thought it very normal to get a kiss from those you loved.

"Er…sure." He said, finally looking back to her. She smiled and leaned forward slightly, meeting him half way. And when their lips touched she was absolutely positive that the wrackspurts were back. She could barely think enough to move her lips against his. It was a soft and slow kiss, but the feelings showed through it and she was most happy for that.

She felt his love in the action and hoped that hers were felt on his end as much as his were on hers. "No, I'm certain I love you." She smiled as they broke apart. He smiled even wider and kissed her once more, this time just as soft and sweet as before. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she leaned into the kiss, giving a soft sigh at the way his lips felt against hers.

The feelings that invaded her being when their lips touched was a feeling she could get used to. And she hoped that she'd be given the chance to. The way he held on to her though told her that she'd definitely have the chance and that pleased her very much.

"I love you too, Luna Lovegood." He spoke the words softly. She just smiled up at him and leaned her head against his shoulder. Yes, she could definitely get used to this indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **That's it. It's pretty short, but this just came to me randomly! I'm going to be adding another chapter in Neville's point of view eventually, but I don't know when for sure! Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are awesome :]


	2. Neville's POV

**A/N **Here is chapter two, told from Neville's point of view as promised! Hope you enjoy it :]

* * *

><p>Neville Longbottom sat in an abandoned bench in the ruins of what was once the Great Hall of Hogwarts. He held the blade of Gryffindor on his hands, twirling it on its point and staring at the ground. He hadn't found Luna, and after all the devastation, he couldn't help but believe that she had died along with so many other loved ones. The thought tore at his heart, the thought that she perhaps died before he had the chance to tell her how he felt.<p>

If he wasn't too much in shock he'd be searching for her now, but his head felt dizzy as blood streamed down his face and he overall felt weak. He had fought in the battle and gotten wounded, he wasn't in the best position to go running around ruins looking for his potentially lost love. The thought again caused his heart to ache. He wished he could just will her by his side. Then everything would be perfect.

When he felt a soft hand take his own, he looked into the grey eyes he had so been hoping to see again. She was alive and well. And as she sat down, hand clasping his, he was happier than he could imagine ever being. His cheeks burned when she called him a hero and he gave a slight shrug as if to downplay his part.

"No, it's Harry who is the hero." He shook his head, refusing to accept that maybe he did play an integral part in the downfall of Voldemort. He knew he killed the snake, the last Horcrux, but at the end of the day the true heroes were Harry, Ron and Hermione. They had been fighting since day one, while his own part was very small. He was no hero, this he was sure of.

"You killed the snake. Ron and Hermione would be dead if it wasn't for you." Her serene voice calmed him. Made him think that maybe he was more than just some bystander, but only just. He could listen to her voice forever, he decided, soft and calm as it always was. He was sure just one word from her was enough to brighten any mans spirit. One gaze into her grey sky eyes. She was beautiful, he thought, and he almost didn't hear her when she said, "Besides, Harry couldn't have killed Voldemort if the snake was alive. You did a lot, Neville." So caught in her beauty was he.

Her words hit him. Perhaps he really had done something great. Perhaps he was something of a hero. When he thought back on all his accomplishments through the past year, it was hard not to feel a surge of pride. He'd never thought himself much of a Gryffindor. In fact he never thought he'd really wanted to be one at all, and yet here he was, holding the blade of Godric Gryffindor after having killed Voldemort's last Horcrux. He gave a weak smile and thought that perhaps he was a bit of a hero, just like Luna told him.

He remembered how he banded together with her and Ginny to bring back Dumbledore's Army. How he stood up to the Carrows, enduring torture after refusing to use the Crucio Curse on first years. That had to count for something, right? Neville was ever the unsure type, but there was an inkling of hope that maybe, just maybe, he was everything Luna apparently thought him to be. He couldn't help but feel a bit of pride that she thought so of him. Every man wanted the woman they love to think him a hero, after all.

When she squeezed his hand tighter in hers, he smiled and gave her a look. "Thanks Luna. You always know how to put things in perspective for me." He smiled, still a bit unsure and hoping it didn't show through. He didn't need Luna thinking him an unsure fool, much like he had always been. No, he much preferred her thinking him the hero she claimed him to be. It was a much better thought indeed.

When her musical giggle snapped him out of his reverie, he looked at her with a questioning quirk to his brow. "I was just thinking about how much you'd changed then you go and give me the old unsure smile. It's not as becoming as the sure of yourself one." She said with a nod and a smile. He didn't have time to respond before she reached up and started wiping his face clean with the cloth of her sleeve.

The way she stared into his eyes as she did so…Merlin, he could get lost in those eyes, he was certain of it. He knew he was blushing as she continued to wipe his face clean, and he wondered how she could look into his eyes so unabashedly. It was something that was completely Luna, and he loved every bit of it. When she called him handsome, he blushed even further. Yet another Luna trait, being able to say such with no shame. "Er…thanks Luna." He said, his heart soaring at her compliment.

He felt like a giddy school girl around her, and that was most unbecoming for a young man like himself, of that he was sure. But he couldn't bring himself to regret the feelings she caused in him. He loved every minute of it, every time she was around he felt better even if nothing was wrong in the first place.

He chuckled when she just replied with "You're very welcome." And started kicking her feet. Luna was something else, and he was entirely enthralled with her. He wouldn't need persuading to sit like this with her forever, just listening to her humming, lilting voice every time she spoke. He would never get tired of her voice that was almost too calm, but only just. He was mad for her, just like he'd told Harry. She'd lured him in and caused him to be absolutely crazy for everything that related to her.

He decided then and there that he'd man up and tell her. He'd just killed Voldemort's last Horcrux after all, he could handle telling Luna he loved her. So with a deep breath he looked to her and said, "Luna…I have something to tell you" with only the slightest hesitation in his voice. When she quirked her head and simply said "Oh?" he couldn't help but smile.

Everything about her was perfect to him. Every little thing. And as he looked at her bruised but otherwise features, he couldn't help but feel a surge of protectiveness. He wanted to take care of this woman, to love her forever and always have her by his side. He was about to open his mouth to say that when she took his breath away by saying: I think I'm in love with you, Neville Longbottom" in the most nonchalant form he'd ever heard such words be uttered.

His heart soared at the words. The woman of his dreams – quite literally – loved him. He pulled her into a hug and said, "Well that's wonderful." When he released her from the hug, he kept her close and said, "Because I think I love you too." He knew he loved her, but if she wasn't ready to say the words then he'd wait as well.

"Does this mean you'll kiss me now?" she looked up into his eyes and he had to avert them, blush spreading across his cheeks. Before he can respond she said, "Oh I do so hope that means you'll give me a kiss." She didn't seem to have the slightest shame in her blatant request for a kiss.

"Er…sure." He said, finally looking her way again. They met each other as they leaned forward, lips finally touching. It was a slow, but loving kiss as their lips moved together. It was pure bliss. When they broke apart they looked at one another, both smiling like fools he was sure.

"No, I'm certain I love you." She said it with a smile, and his heart soared for the third time during their short conversations. She had a way of doing things to him that no one else could ever do. His smile widened and he kissed her once more, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her as close to him as he could. He couldn't help but feel accomplished when she gave a soft sigh and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Everything was perfect in that moment as her soft lips moved against his own. The kiss was just as soft and sweet as before, but with just a bit more passion. He couldn't wait to kiss her even more, already missing the feel of her lips when they pulled apart.

"I love you too, Luna Lovegood." He spoke the words softly, cupping her cheek and placing a quick kiss on her forehead. When she leaned her head on his shoulders and closed her eyes, he looked down to her and found he quite liked this image. It was a position he could get used to indeed.


End file.
